Fallen Hearts
by NJ32
Summary: After the victory of 4th shinobi war,Sasuke returns back to Konoha as a hero. Tsunade is to stepdown from being Hokage and Naruto is going to be the Sixth Hokage,engaged to Hinata Sasuke becomes Jounin after passing a test and now he is to have his own team same goes for Sakura.But the problem is that both of them had not developed any feeling for each other will their teams help?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi every1!**_  
_**So this my second Naruto fanfic hope you'll enjoy it :)**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**SUMMARY**_

_After the victory of fourth shinobi war, Sasuke returns back to Konoha as a hero. Tsunade become old so is to resign from being Hokage and Naruto is going to be the Sixth Hokage and is engaged to Hinata. Sasuke becomes Jounin after passing a test and now he is to have his own team same goes for Sakura. But the problem is that both of them had not developed any feeling for each other._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter :1**

RING!

RING!

The alarm clock screamed.

Sakura turned off the alarm clock, ready to go to the Hospital. The pink-haired medic took shower, changedinto her doctor uniform which was a red shirt with Haruno Symbol at the center of the shirt , black shorts and a white coat, picking up her bag she locked the front door of her apartment. She walked into the streets of Konoha, smiling, greeted by some villagers she reached the Hospital.

Shizune was already there, talking to receptionist.

"Hello Shizune," She greeted.

"Oh Hi Sakura!" Shizune said.

"How's Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Oh in her Hokage office, sulking and whining for more sake," Shizune said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura giggled. She turned towards the receptionist.

"I'll be in my room, please tell one of the workers to bring my notepad in my room," She said.

"Hai," The receptionist nodded.

Sakura walked towards her room. She opened the door, she saw a schedule hanging on the window, in front of the window.

"Eto let's see, umm," She read the scedule. "8pm-12pm patients check up, after that we have an operation, 1 hour break,then meeting with Tsunade-sama, then 2 hour training then checkups till 9pm and then free! Yare Yare looks like it's going to be a long day, oh well let's get to work."

Just then a worker walked in and handed her the notepad and left. The patients starting coming one by one.

After all checkups and a successful operation, Sakura took a 1 hour break in which Naruto bragged in into her room and dragged her to the Ichiraku's.

"Yum! Wamen!" Naruto said while slurping his 8th bowl.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto don't eat too much ramen you'll get sick," Sakura said, hitting him on his head.

"Ite! ItE! that hurts Sakura-chan~~" Naruto whined.

Sakura huffed.

Hinata was passing, Naruto spotted her invited her to eat with him.

Hinata blushed and sat b/w Naruto and Sakura.

After greeting Hinata, Sakura left the stand. She wanted to have them their time, even though she had time before meeting Tsunade. After walking here and there. She went to the Hokage office to meet Tsunade.

She entered the Hokage office to see Tsunade writing something on scroll.

"Oh Sakura come here I was waiting for you," Tsunade said.

"Hello Shishou!" Sakura beamed.

"Ah Sakura I want you to look at these scrolls if you think they are helping keep them adnd those which are not necessary put them aside," Tsunade said.

"But Shihou it's your work~" Sakura whined.

"I've a meeting with the elders about my resignation, now get to work," Tsunade said.

Sakura sweat dropped.

She sat on the chair in front of the the Tsuande's table where Tsunade sat and started reading the scrolls.

"Oh and as a reward I'll give you leave from Hospital," Tsunade said.

" Really? Oh yes!" Sakura said.

"Oh and tomorrow you'll meet your new team, remeber tto go to the academy," Tsunade said.

"Shishou, why do I've to be a Jounin teacher?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, it is necessary. Oh and Sasuke will be returning from his mission, he must be here to report in 3...2...1-"

The Hokage's office door swung open and in came Sasuke.

"The mission was successful," Sasuke said.

"Great! now get to work," Tsuande said.

Sasuke gave her a confused look. Tsunade pushed him to the chair beside Sakura.

"You'll help Sakura with these scrolls," Tsunade said, casing Sakura to jolt.

She turned to Tsunade. "Shishou I can do it myself."

"I know but still they are too many you can't do it by yourself so bye bye~~" Tsunade sang and went out closing the door with a loud thud.

"Annoying," Sasuke muttered.

"Everything is annoying to you," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Hm," Sakura muttered.

"Hn,"

"Hm,"

"Hn,"

"Hm,"

"Hn,"

"Alright stop it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked at his victory. Sakura stuck her tongue playfully, just then six kids walked in the Hokage office. Sakura blushed in embarassment and Sasuke chuckled. There was silence for a minute then a girl's voice spoked.

"If your lovely dovely talks are finished would you mind ?" the girl with black hair said.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at her.

"We were not flirting!" They said in unison.

"Oh really? it looked like it! Are you two dating?" The girl asked.

"No we are not," They said in unison.

"Aww too bad you two would make a good couple," A blonde girl said.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Are you two Jounin teacher?" A boy with red hair said.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Well we are your team," Other boy with green hair asked.

"You are Sakura-sensie, and you are Sasuke-sensie right?" A boy with dark blue hair asked.

"Ah," Both said.

"We are your students," The girl with black hair said.

"Oh but you all were to meet us tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Ano the truth was we were really excited to meet our new teachers so we asked the Hokage to let us meet our new teachers," A boy with brown hair said.

"Sorry guys we are right now busy with Hokage's work so if you will keep quiet we will let you sit down and when we will finish our work we will spend time," Sakura said.

"Okay!" They all said.

There was long couch so they sat there looking at their two sensie as they did work. There was silence for 5 minutes then the whispering started. Sasuke and Sakura didn't mind then-

"NANI! THAT'S CHEATING YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT CHEATING YOU ARE CHEATING!"

"YOU ARE OUT!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YOU'RE CHEATING YOU TEME!"

"YOU'RE CHEATING IDIOT!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

silence...

"Good," she said, getting back to work.

After getting free from work they all went out of the office.

"Alright now first of all tell me you're names," Sakura said.

"My name is Aika Yamanaka," The blonde said, cheerfully.

"My name is Osamu Satoru," The boy with dark blue hair said.

"My name is Tadashi Kyo," The boy with red hair said.

"My name is Seji Tanaka," The boy with Green hair said.

"My name is Yori Tadashi," The boy with brown hair said.

"My name is Nori Uchiha," The girl with black hair said.

"Uchiha!?" Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"How the hell are you an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

Nori got scared, Sakura saw this. She placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun I'll talk to her later myself," Sakura whispered.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted.

"Sooo now introduce yourself too," Aika said.

"Alright! My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a medical ninga, I'm also good at Taijutsu and I love to eat danga and yes my hair colour is natural," Sakura said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, that's all you need to know," Sasuke said, coolly.

The genins and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Aww~ come on Sasuke-kun tell them more about yourself you are their soon-to-be-sensie," Sakura said.

"Che, I'm not telling," Sasuke grunted.

"UF! I'll tell about him, Uchiha Sasuke, My teammate and an Uchiha, he is good at Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, he posses Mangekyou Sharigan aaaaaand he's an arrogant jerk who loves to eat Tomatoes," Sakura said/joked.

Sasuke glared at her, Sakura giggled.

"Wah~ Sakura-sensie you seem too close to Sasuke-sensie?" Aika said.

"Ah! I know him since childhood," Sakura said. "Oh I just remembered Naruto sand Hinata are waiting for us, we need to go."

"Ah," Sasuke said.

"Let's go, we will see you guys tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Hai!" They genins said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the Ichiraku's stand where Naruto and Hinata were already eating and talking.

Naruto spotted them.

"AH! SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello there!" Sakura said as she reached the stand.

"Don't shout as if I'm standing 1 km away from you dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Baka," Sasuke said.

"H-hello, S-sakura-san, S-sasuke-san," Hinta greeted.

"Sakura smiled, Sasuke nodded.

They both sat on bar stool. Sakura Beside Hinata and Sasuke beside Naruto.

"Soo why did you call us?" Sakura asked.

"We have fixed our wedding date, we are going to get married next week," Naruto said.

"Isn't that too early?" Sakura asked.

"Ah! Yeah! I know but I thought after becoming Hokage I should get married as soon as possible, plus Baa-chan said that if I didn't marry her early her life might get in danger," Naruto explained.

"Oh yeah right," Sakura said.

She herself was really happy for Hinata and Naruto.

"Can't wait too see little Hinata and Naruto's roaming around in the Hokage office~~" Sakura teased.

Naruto and Hinata blushed crimson red.

"Ano! S-sakura-san, I-I wanted y-your h-help f-for t-the a-arrangements of m-my dress and -to-other th-things s-so w-will y-you h-help?" Hinata asked, shyly.

"Sure why not, let's start with deciding the things we need to do," Sakura said. "I'll call Ino and Tenten, let's go to my apartment."

"Al-alright," Hinata said, she turned to Naruto." Naruto-kun I'm going with Sakura-san to discuss wedding arrangements."

"Hina-chan don't leave~" Naruto whinned.

"HORA! Naruto! you will meet her on the wedding day no more dates," Sakura said.

"But-" Before Naruto could say anything Sakura and Hinata were walking away.

"Noooooooooooooo! MY HINA-CHAN" Naruto shouted.

"Tch don't be overdramatic dobe," Saskue said.

Naruto yelled and cried dramatically while Sasuke covered his ears.

They could still hear Naruto's whinning.

"Sometimes Naruto become overdramatic," Sakura said.

Hinata giggled

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**That's all folk Hope you enjoyed it**_

_**Sorry if there are any grammer or Punctuation mistakes :)**_

_**Don't forget to **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi every1!**_

_**So here's the new chapter. Sorry I didn't update, f****** monthly test are on the move -_-**_

_**OH and thankyou for reviewing. ^_^**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter: 2**

They reached Ino's house to her up.

Knock! Knock!

Sakura knocked.

"Coming!" A voice said.

The door opened, revealing Ino.

"OH! Forehead! Hinata! come in! come in!" Ino said.

"We are not coming in you are coming out Pig," Sakura said.

"Eh?! Why?" Ino aasked.

"We are going to my apartment," Sakura said.

"Ohk! Let me inform my father," Ino said.

She went inside, after 5 minutes she came back.

"Ok let's go," Ino said, closing the door. "So tell are we going for shopping?"

"No, first we will go back to my apartment, discuss all the arrangements then we will go for shopping," Sakura said.

Ino nodded.

"Next stop Tenten's house," Sakura said.

So after picking up Tenten, they went to Sakura's apartment.

"So what are we going to do first of all?" Tenten asked, holding a pen and a clipboard.

"Shopping!" Ino said.

"And second?"

"Shopping!"

"Third?"

"Shopping!"

"Fourth?"

"Shop-"

"Alright that's enough shopping,"

"Give me the clipboard, I'll make the list," Sakura said.

Tenten handed the clipboard to Sakura. Swiftly she wrote and showed it to everyone.

"Hm, let's see," Ino said, looking at the clipboard.

_**The List was:**_

_1\. Shopping for bridal dress and Maid of honor dresses._

_2\. Location discussion with Naruto._

_3\. Cake._

_4\. Trying new hairstyles and make up._

"Now that's what I call a perfect list!" Ino said.

"We will start tomorrow," Tenten said.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said.

They all set up their futons on the floor in the living room.

"It's so great to have sleepover together," Ino said.

"I know right," Sakura said.

"So what's new?" Tenten asked.

"Oh! Oh! Let me tell," Ino said. "You know last week last week I was walking in the street and guess what I saw there?"

"What?" Tennten asked, excitedly.

"A whole new collection of clothes! I'm so gonna try it!" Ino squealed.

Hinata, Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Even though I spended all my pocket money, but still I'll buy some with the help of Shika-kun's wallet, YAY me!" Ino said.

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Pig, . ! you know that?" Sakura said.

"Well I was just telling the great news?!" Ino said.

"Well we are not shopaholic!" Tenten said.

"Oh? I WILL MAKE YOU SHOPAHOLIC!" Ino said.

"Nu-uh," Tenten said, shoking her head.

"Humph! Says the girl who wants to date Natsu," Ino muttered.

Unfortunately Tenten had heard.

"WHAT? WHO SAID THAT I WANTED TO DATE HIM?!" Tenten yelled.

"OH PU-LEASE! THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS!" Ino yelled back.

"AND HOW DID THEY KNOW?! OH I KNOW I HAVE A FRIEND WITH A BLABBERMOUTH!"

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST ACCUSE ME FOR THIS HUMOR!"

"YES!"

"WELL! I'M NOT THAT IDIOT!"

"I THINK SO! YOU ARE!"

"A-ah! Tenten-chan, I-Ino-chan! T-that's enough," Hinata said.

But they still yelled at each other.

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS! I AM REALLY EXHAUSTED! I WANNA SLEEP!" Sakura yelled

Silence...

"Let's go to sleep!" Sakura said.

They went to sleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

RING!

RING!

Sakura tried to shut the alarm scream but couldn't find the alarm clock.

"Who the hell puts alarm clock on a holiday!" Tenten mumbled in sleep.

"I do!" Ino said.

"And may I ask why?" Sakura said, eyes closed.

"When it comes to shopping we need time management," Ino said.

"Time management my ass," Sakura muttered under her breath.

They all got up. Sakura looked at the clock it was 9:45.

"PIG! IT'T'S 9:45 IN THE MORNING! WHAT'S ALL THE RUSH ABOUT!?" Sakura yelled.

"BECAUSE IT TAKES TIME IN PICKING UP DRESSES!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura huffed and got up for breakfast.

After breakfast, they went to shopping.

"So Hinata, do you know any bridal dresses shops?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yeah, o-only f-few," Hinata said.

"Great! We will go there first," Ino said.

Just then Naruto came on sight. He spotted the three familiar girls and his Fiance.

"AH! HINA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! INO! TENTEN!" Naruto yelled, waving.

"STOP YELLING! BAKA! I still don't believe you're soon-to-be-Hokage!" Sakura said, bonking his head.

"EH? But I'm the Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in air.

"O-ohayo, N-Naruto-K-kun," Hinata greeted, blushing.

"My beautiful Hina-chan!" Naruto said, hugging her. "I missed you, these three evil witches took you from me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino yelled, rage aura.

"Eehehehehe, nothing I'll be going now bye!," Naruto said, giving Hinata peck on her lips he ran away.

"Aw~~~ so sweet~~~" Sakura said.

Hinata blushed.

"Ara! I almost forgot!" Sakura said.

"What?!" Tenten asked.

"I've to meet my new team today," Sakura said.

"Great Forehead! Just great!" Ino said, angrily.

"Sorry~ I'm going bye bye!" Sakura said, running away.

"I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU FOR THIS!" Ino yelled.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sakura walked into the Ninja Academy's principle office.

"AH! Hello Iruka-sensie!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura" Iruka said, he had become the principle of the Academy.

"So? Who's in my team?" Sakura asked.

"You're team is team 6, members are Aika Yamanka, Osama Satoru, Tadashi Kyo," Iruka said, giving her the paper.

"Room no.?" Sakura asked, lokking at paper.

"Room no. 3," Iruka said.

"Alright, thanks!" Sakura said.

She walked into hall to find Room no. 3. After finding it she opened the door of the room. There was a teacher standing on the dice, silencing the chit chatting genins. She walked in,causing everyone to look at her.

"Ah! Sakura-san! Welcome! Kids this is Sakura-sensie!" The teacger announced.

"Hello Sakura-sensie!" The genins beamed.

"Ohayo! Minna! (everyone)" Sakura's voice echoed in the classroom.

"Alright! Team 6 members! Stand up!" The teacher said.

Aika, Osama and Kyo stood up and walked out.

"Great let's get going!" Sakura said.

"Hai!" The three genins said in unison.

Just then Sasuke slided the door open and walked into the classroom, wearing his Jounin uniform and hand shoved in his pants. Sakura smiled at him and walked out of the classroom with her team.

"Alright! Kids meet me tomorrow at the same hour on the roof of the Academy," Sakura said.

"Eh? But what about today?" Kyo asked.

"Sorry guys! The truth is you know the sixth Hokage Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yea," Aika said.

"Well he is getting married in a week so we are just rushing things because me and some of my friends are going to help him in the wedding preparations," Sakura said.

"Eh? Really can I come with you? I also wanna go shopping!" Aika said.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Let's go for sparring," Kyo said.

"Ah," Osama said.

Sakura and Aika left them.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**That's all folks! Thankyou again followers and reviewers and viwers :D**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi every1!**_

_**Guess what I was writing this chapter when my dad saw me he said 'u write fanfic and read other stories all day'. I said 'Dad it is an addiction for me :p' my dad was like 'oh'**_

_**Oh and sorry I didn't update for many weeks my internet was not working **_

_**New chapter up! :D**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter: 3**

Sakura and Aika spotted Ino and the girls in a bridal dresses shop. They walked inside the store.

"Hey! Ino! I'm back!" Sakura waved.

"Forehead! Oh is Aika in your team?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! I think she's shopholic!" Sakura said.

"Ara! Ino nee-chan you were going for shopping you should've told me too!" Aika said, pouting.

"Sorry Aika, I forgot" Ino said.

"So this means I got your cousin in my team! Great!" Sakura beamed.

Ino nodded.

"How's this Ino?" Tenten asked, coming out of the try room.

"OMG!" Ino squealed.

Ino and Aika screamed at the same time, causing all the other customers and staffs to look at them.

"You. Look,"

"So. Cute!" Aika completed.

Tenren blushed.

She was wearing a white gown with pink flowers on the waist.

"Looks like this one is final dress," Tenten said.

One by one they tried the same dress, finaly deciding that the dress was best.

"Excuse me sir?" Ino said.

"Yes?" A staffman said.

"Please pack 3 dresses same design," Ino said.

"Alright, Madam," The man said.

Tenten took of the dress and came out. Next turn was of Hinta they could not decide a dress between two. Finally, after lots of argues they choosed the dress. It was a white half-sleeves gown. After giving order they went to Naruto's house to decide the location of the wedding.

Knock Knock

THUMP!

"OUCH!"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

BANG BANG

"AH! COMING!"

The door opened revealing Naruto with a grin on his face and Sasuke sitting on the couch with cards in his hand.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino! Tenten!" Naruto greeted.

"Yo!" Sakura greeted.

Naruto led them into his house.

"Naruto, Your house is all messy and stinky!" Sakura said, making disgusted face.

"Well, I'm waiting for Hina-chan to come and clean it," Naruto said.

Sakura shook her head.

"So what made you guys come here?" Naruto asked.

"Wedding location, cake and other food and your suit," Ino said.

"Oh!" Naruto said.

He cleared a space in the living room so that everyone could sit down on the mat. They all sat in a circle.

"So where do you want your wedding to be held?" Tenten asked.

"Um... I was thinking Konoha Church is ok right hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah," Hinata said.

"Alright," Sakura said.

"Naruto, Have you ordered the wedding suit?" Sakura asked.

"Ah yeah! Teme ordered it," Naruto said.

"The dobe here is doing nothing accept screaming that he's getting married," Sasuke said.

Sakura and other girls laughed.

They decided to split Naruto and other would go and book the church and cake and other foods, they will decide while Sasuke and Sakura would go and bring Naruto's suit.

Sakura and Sasuke went into a men's store.

"How may I help you?" The worker asked.

Sasuke showed him the recipt of the order.

"Ah! your order is ready sir," The worker said.

He went somewhere and came back with a suit in his hand.

"I'm suprised that he didn't order orange shirt," Sakura said.

"He wanted orange but then I teased him that he would look like cartoon so he ended up ordering white undershirt," Sasuke said.

"Thank God!" Sakura said.

They exited the shop and went back to Naruto's apartment which was unlocked.

"That idiot left his door unlocked! I hope when comes everything will be organized," Sakura said.

"The bobe never changed," Sasuke snorted.

"I wonder where are they?" Sakura said.

They both sat on the couch, talking, half an hour later Naruto came home.

"Eh? where are the girls?" Sakura asked.

"Ino's father calledc her because she had to attend her family's dinner so Ino and Aika-chan left and Tenten took Hinata telling me that I can't see her before the wedding," Naruto said, pouting.

"*Giggles* well she's right you will see her tomorrow," Sakura said. "Is everything arranged?"

"Everyting is arranged!" Naruto said.

"Great! I'll be going home now I'm really tired," Sakura said.

"Yeah me too!" Naruto said.

"I'll drop you," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme I didn't know you were such a gentleman," Naruto said, gasping dramatically.

"Shut up and got to bed dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto stuck out his door. They both exited the apartment. They walked on the streets of Konoha in silence ust then they spotted the Uchiha girl, standing.

"Isn't that Nori?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

They got close to her. She didn't notice them because she was distracted in a scene in front of her. There was a girl standing, same as her age between her parents smiling.

Sakura's eyes softened. She walked towards the girl and knelt down.

"Ne, Nori are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I'm fine," Nori said, lowering her eyes as the tears run down her cheeks.

"Come here," Sakura said, hugging her.

She cried in Sakura's chest while Sakura whispered comforting words in her ear. Sasuke lifted her while she cried clunthing his shirt. They decided to take her to Sakura's apartment she had already slept so Sasuke gently laid her on Sakura's bed, bidding Sakra goodnight he left. Sakura also changed into her pj's and laid don on her bed beside Nori, sleepily she ducked her head in Sakura's chest, Sakura smiled and wrapped her upper arm on Nori's waist and slept.

Sakura's was sleeping peacefully when she heard shuffling of bed, she opened her eyes and saw Nori struggling in sleep. Sakura focused her chakra on the girl's forehead, se stopped struggling and smiled in her sleep, seeing this kissed on her cheek and slept.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**That's all folks! **_

_**Oh and forgive me if I missed something.**_

_**I suck at Puntuation and Grammer mistakes.**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi every1!**_

_**New chapter :D**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fallen hearts**

**Chapter: 4**

Nori got up and ran her eyes around the unknown roomfinaaly realizing she jolted up from the bed .Sheexited the roomwhen she saw Sakura cooking. she sighed in relief.

"Oh! you're up!" Sakura said. "Come on have some breakfast then we will talk."

Nori sat on the dinning while Sakura placed the plates.

She and Nori ate in silence. After eating Nori thanked her, after washing dishes Sakura came out and sat beside Nori.

Thedoor bell rang Sakura opened the door it was Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke come on in!" Sakura said.

They sat on the couch.

"So Nori Tell me how are you an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Should I trust you both?" Nori asked.

"Nori we are your sensie, it our duty to know student's past," Sakura said.

"Alright," Nori said.

_Flashback_

_(Nori's POV)_

_I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when I heard some banging. I opened my door and saw an orange masked man and black and white men in cloaks beating my Uncle. My Uncle shouted at them to get out but they keep beating him. My Aunt begged them to stop but they didn't. The black and white stabbed direct in my aunt's heart. They walked towards the me but my Uncle stopped them._

_"RUN! RUN NORI!" My Uncle yelled._

_In a hurry, I jumped out of my room's window which was big enough for my escape. I ran and ran until I reached some unknown place. All of a sudden, I heard a huge explosion in the direction of my house. I hid myself in a tree. I was too exausted that everything went black. _

_I woke up in a hospital bed. Some nurse was looking at some chart. I sat up and rubbed my eyes._

_"Ara! You're awake! I'll call Tsunade-sama!" The nurse said. She exited the room. After 15 minutes the nurse came back with a blonde woman._

_"How are you feeling?" The woman asked._

_"Fine," I said._

_"Good, Yuri leave us," She said to the nurse._

_The nurse bowed and left the room._

_"My name is Tsuande. I'm the Hokage of this village in whih you've been brought by some of my men," Tsunade-sama said._

_"Hello, Tsunade-sama My name is Nori Uchiha," I said._

_"U-Uchiha?" Tsunade-sama widdened her eyes._

_I nodded my head._

_"How do you know you are an Uchiha?" She asked._

_"My uncle and aunt had told me that my parents left me in their house's doorstep leaving my name and some money so adoppted me. Do you know my family?" I asked._

_"Your familyand relatives were mudered," She said._

_I nodded my head._

_"Well Nori, What happened?" She asked._

_I told all the scene with tears in my eyes, after explaining she nodded her head._

_"How old are you?" she asked._

_"7 years old" I said._

_"Looks like I'll be enrolling you in Konoha academy so that you can become a ninja however, I'll change your surname to Nori Kazuki. When you'll beome a genin you'll get your surname back when you become a genin are you ok with it?" She asked._

_"Yes, where will I live?" I asked._

_"You'll live with me until you beome 10 years old,I'll tell you all the qualities of your Family," she said._

_I was happy that I would finally know about my parents._

_End of Flashback_

**Normal POV**

"Hm... How come Tsunade-sama never mentioned you?" Sakura muttered to herself.

Nori shrugged.

"Then I guess we should visit her," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura said.

They exited Sakura's appartment and went to the Hokage office.

Sakura knocked thedoor.

"COME IN!"

Sakura opened the door.

"Hello Shisui!" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura? What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Um... not me but them," Sakura said, pointing towards Sasuke and Nori.

"Ohyeah! Sorry Uchiha I forgot to tell you she was an Uchiha," Tsunade said.

"And you're telling me now," Sasuke said.

"Well feel lucky that I made you her sensie," Tsunade said.

"Hn,"

"Since she's your student and your Uchiha compound has been restored back she'll live in your compound," Tsunade said.

"Ah,"

"Nori start packing and Sakura help her get her things in Uchiha's house you too Uchiha," Tsunade said.

"Hai!"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Done! Even though its short but I'll write more when nexr time :)**_

_**I've been busy because I've final paper in March and Second term starts from 20december (our school system) so ifI get time I'll write X(**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi every1!**_

_**Next chapter up!**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter :5**

They went to Nori's apparment to get her things. They entered her appartment. Her appartment was a simple one containing one couch, a table and a small shelf containing some scrolls. Her bedroom had a single bed and a side table with a lamp. It was a really small appartment.

"Wow Nori-chan, you're appartment is all organized," Sakura said.

"Hai," Nori said.

"I'll go and get the boxes," Sasuke said.

The girls got work. Sasuke brought the boxes. They packed everything up. Nori's had only few things so they made only three boxes.

Sasuke took the heavy one while Sakura and Nori took the lighter ones.

They exited the apartment they walked towards the Uchiha Compound.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto came running.

"Dobe don't you've others things to do," Sasuke said.

"Ah yes! I forgot today is my wedding!" Naruto said, calmly.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HA?! GO TO YOUR APARTMENT AND GET READY YOU SON OF A B****!" Sakura shouted, giving him a hard punch. Then looking at her watch her eyes widdened. "THERE ARE ONLY SIX HOURS LEFT IN YOUR WEDDING!"

"H-h-ha-iii!" Naruto said, running towards his apartment.

Nori giggled at this

"I still don't believe he is soon-to-be Hokage!" Sakura said.

"Ah," Sasuke agreed.

"Let's get these boxes to your house, I want to get ready for that idiot's wedding," Sakura said.

They sped up and reached the Uchiha compound, setting the boxes down Sakura imediately left.

They took the boxes upstairs.

"Ne? What should I call you?" Nori asked. "Um... how about Uncle Sasuke?"

"Call me whatever you want," Sasuke said.

"Then I'll call you Onee-chan!" Nori said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

They walked through the corridor.

"This is your room, and that one is mine," Sasuke said.

Both of their rooms were side by side.

"How many rooms are there?" Nori asked.

"15 rooms," Sasuke said.

"Eh?! so many!" Nori said.

"Ah, we use to have many visitors in our house from many clans," Sasuke said.

"Oh!" Nori said.

Sasuke excused himself and went to his room, took shower and got dressed in his tuxedo. He knocked on Nori's room door. She opened the door.

"I'll be going for the wedding, if you feel hungry there are tomatoes in the fridge and instant ramen," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Nori said.

Sasuke left the Uchiha compound and walked into the Konoha Church.

"TEME! OVER HERE!" Naruto said, waving like a manic.

He was standing beside Tsunade.

Sasuke walked and stood beside Naruto who keep on jumping in excitement.

Just then the band started its song and in came Hinata with his father with Sakura, Tenten and Ino at the back. She reached the platform where Naruto stood. Naruto winked at her and whispered something which made her blush. Sakura smiled at Sasuke then winked at Naruto.

Both said their promises then:

"Do you take Hinata as your wife?" Tsunade asked.

"I DO!" Naruto yelled.

"And do you Hinata take Naruto as your husband?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I d-do," Hinata said.

Naruto gave a peck on Hinata's lips while others clapped and whistled.

Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto and Hinata danced at the centre of the hall while other couples danced around them. Sasuke sat in a nearby chair watching as the newly weds danced. Sakura looked at him and sat down beside him.

"Why are you sitting here sulking?" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Lemme guess your nature or... you don't know how to dance," Sakura asked.

"I know how to dance," Sasuke said.

"Oh! Mr. I-am-perfect-in-everything," Sakura joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, have a dance with me!" Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Come on!" Sakura said, pulling him with her great strength which caused him to stand up. Lazily he let her pull him.

They danced with other by their side. Ino with Sai. Temari with Shikamaru. Naruto with Hinata in the centre. After dancing, they sat in a round table talking.

"It's getting late, I should head back to my apartment, I've to go to the Hospital!" Sakura said.

"I'll accompany you," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

Naruto and Hinata left first. After that Rookie 9 and other guest left.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in the streets of Konaha silently. They reached her apartment, Sakura thanked him and he left.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**That's all folks! **_

_**Thankyou Followers and those who favourited my story ^_^**_

_**Don't forget to **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi every1!**_

_**Chapter up!**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter : 6**

**(**_**A:N/ I've skipped that bell test forgive me but still they passed the test :) )**_

Sakura got up early, got dressed, locked her appartment and went to her usual pathof Hospital. She greeted some citizens on her way. She reached Hospital, Shizune was standing with a clipboard in her hand at the entrance.

"Hello, Shizune-senpai!" Sakura greeted.

"Ah! Sakura, Good Morning!" Shizune greeted.

"So what's new?" Sakura asked.

"Um... you've your shift till 12o'clock, after that you have to meet Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, looking at the clipboard.

"Okay, I'll be going now," Sakura said.

Shizune nodded at her.

Sakura walked to her room and sat on her favourite chair, looking at some reports of her patients. She went to some of her patients to check and heal them.

**Time skip to 12:00**

After cleaning her room, she went to Hokage office. She knocked at her office and entered her office.

"Hello, shisui!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello, Sakura," Tsunade greeted back.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura said.

"Ah yes! I've a D-rank mission for you and your team," Tsuande said.

Sakura nodded.

"The mission is to help a lady, she lives outside the village but not too far here is the map for her location. You've to help her in gardening, she wants to plant a garden," Tsunade explained.

"Is it a one day mission?" Sakura asked.

"No, a week," Tsunade said.

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

She collected the map and left the office. She went to her appartment, packed necessary things like medical equipments, clother etc.

She summoned Katsuyu and told her to deliver the msg.

"Katsyu-sama, can you deliver a msg for me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Katsyu said.

"Please go to Aika Yamanaka's house tell her to pack her bag for a week mission and meet me near Konoha gates with her both teamates," Sakura said.

The slug disappeard.

PUFF!

"AHHH!" Aika jumped.

"I'm sorry to suprise you like that!" Katsuyu appologized.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aika said, holding a kunai at the slug.

"I'm Katsuyu the slug, I'm here to deliver Sakura-san's msg," Katsyu explained.

As soon as she heard her sensie's name she relaxed. Katsyu told her Sakura's msg. She went to her both teamates houses. The three genins walked to the Konaha gates.

"Ohayo! Sakura-sensie!" They greeted Sakura.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted.

"So what's the mission?" Osama asked.

Sakura told them about the mission as they exited the village.

"Is the house big?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Sakura said.

"It must be a house," Aika guessed

"Or maybe a mansion," Osama said, as they reached their destination.

"OH!"

"MY!

"God," Sakura completed, map slipping from her hands.

Osama walked towards the mansion.

"Tsunade-sama should've told me it was in a noble's mansion," Sakura said.

"The Hokage tricked you!" Aika said.

"Well this is Tsunade-sama, let's go!" Sakura said.

They walked at the entrance. The guard stepped out.

"What is your business here?" The guard asked.

"We are from Konoha we are here-" Sakura said but was cut by a lady voice.

"FOR HELPING ME GARDEN!" The lady squealed, giving Sakura a bone-crushing hug.

"N-nice t-to m-e-et y-ou," Sakura managed to say.

"It's so good to see little little cut cute kids helping me!" The lady said.

"For you information-" Kyo started, Sakura covered his mouth.

"Huh? what were you saying?" The lady asked.

Sakura glared at him.

"Nothing!" Kyo said.

"All right then let's go inside you all must be tired, we will start our wotk after two hours," The lady said.

She took them inside the mansion. They passed the mansion while gawking at the decorations and furniture. She took them to a corridor and stopped.

"You can have these two rooms," The lady said.

"Alright, Thankyou," Sakura thanked her.

The lady left.

"Alright, Kyo and Osama you take that room, Me and Aika will take the other," Sakura said.

They went to their rooms.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**That's all folks! Thankyou again for the reviews!**_

_**Don't forget to **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi every1!**_

_**I'll be discontinuing this story for only three months because my exams are starting we have mid term then test sessions and then pre-board lastly board! (our country system! :)) **_

_**so I'll try to update new chapter if I got time in b/w these three months!**_

_**Forgive me! **_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter: 7**

Sasuke was reading some scrolls while Nori was eating Tomatoes watching Him.

"Ne? Onee-chan?" Nori said.

"Hn?"

"What are you reading?" Nori asked.

"Some scrolls,"

"I can see that, what are they about?"

"Uchiha's popular Jutsu,"

"Can you teach me one?"

"When we will train with the team I'll teach you,"

"And when are we going to train?" Nori asked.

"Tomorrow at noon," Sasuke said.

"Make it today,please?" Nori said.

"Alright, let's go pick your teamates," Sasuke said, closing the scrolls.

"Oh yes!" Nori pumped her fist.

They went to their rooms and changed into their training clothes.

Nori changed into a black T-shirt and shorts with Ninja and went downstairs. Sasuke was already standing waiting for her.

They left the Uchiha compound and went to Tanaka's House.

"TANAKA-KUN!" Nori yelled.

"Nori knock on the fromt door and ask for him, an Uchiha lady does not raise her voice," Sasuke said.

"Hai," Nori said. "Sorry."

She knocked on his door.

"Ah! Nori-chan!" Mrs. Tanaka said.

"Hello, Anty," Nori said, bowing.

"Hello, and who might you be," Mrs. Tanaka said, looking towards Sasuke.

"I'm his sensie," Sasuke said.

"Ah! So good to see you! I've heard many things about you from Seji," Mrs. Tanaka said.

"Can you call him? We are going for training," Nori said.

"Sure! Sure! Come on in! and wait for him while he dresses up," Mrs. Tanaka said.

"Hai!" Nori said.

They sat in the living waiting for Seji. After 15 minutes he came down wearing his ninja clothes.

"Ohayo, Sensie," Seji greeted.

"Ohayo Tanaka-kun" Nori said, blushing a little.

Sasuke nodded at him. They left for Yori's house. After picking him up they went to the training grounds.

"This will be the place where our team will meet up when we have mission, understood?" Sasuke said.

"Hai!"

"Now I'll teach you all how to climb on a tree," Sasuke said.

"But we know how to climb it," Seji said.

"Yea," Nori said.

"Do you know how to climb it without hands?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Nori said, others shooking their heads.

"Good, So first of all do you know to gather chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," The three said.

"First I'll tell how to climb it," Sasuke said. He gathered his chakra he walked towards a tree and walked on the tree vertically.

The genin widden their eyes at this. He climbed at the top and sat there.

"Now you three try it," Sasuke said.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Yori said, pumping his fists in the air.

The three of them gathered Chakra and started to climb the tree. Nori was a fast learner that is why she was the first one to reach the tree top so Sasuke decided to teach her a famous Uchiha Jutsu Fireball Jutsu.

They walked towards a river (where Sasuke used to practice fireball jutsu).

"We will start from the basics," Sasuke said. "Uchiha clan also uses this technique as a "coming of age" rite and as such is a common and one of the more favoured techniques amongst all jutsus."

"Hai," Nori said.

"Alright, first you have to gather as much Chakra as you can in your mouth," Sasuke said.

"Hai!" Nori said, she gathered some Chakra in her mouth.

"Now exhale it out with force," Sasuke said.

Nori exhaled it out with force but nothing came out.

"Let me demonstrate it," Sasuke said.

He gathered some Chakra in his mouth.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

a large fireball roared out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Woaw!" Nori cheered.

"Now you try," Sasuke said.

Nori did the hand signs.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

A small fireball came out of her mouth.

"You need to practice it hard," Sasuke said.

"Hai!" Nori said.

"Sasuke-san! There is emergency! Naruto-sama he has called for you!" An ANBU came said.

"*sigh* coming," Sasuke said.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**That's all folks! I'll be continuing it after three months, Exams. :)**_

_**Until the,**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello every1!**_

_**Finally! free from three months of torture I mean exams hehehehe... **_

_**New chapter up!**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**J**_

_**O**_

_**Y**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R! ;)**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fallen Hearts**

**Chapter: 8**

**Sakura team:**

After having two hours rest, the lady took them to the place where they had to plant. It was plain land and needed work to do. There was a unbuild fountain at the centre of the garden. The garden was divided into four entrance of the garden was a gate and then there were pillars at the both sides and it was covered with some bars at the top.

"The equipments are in the store there, all the flower seeds are in it, if you need anything there are maids, call them," The lady said. "

She left them there.

"Alright! First of all we will clear the ground, then we make paths, after that we take seeds and plant them in order! Let's get to work!" Sakura said.

"HAI!"

"Get the equipments from the store," Sakura said.

They went to the store and took the equipments. They made paths so that the workers could cover the paths with tiles or stones. The garden was divided into four paths. It was an imcomplete garden but it would look beautifull when completed.

After making the soil ready, they got seeds from the store.

"Alright! first of all we will use grass seeds and I'll mark the places where you have to grow them," Sakura said.

"You two will grow them here side," Sakura said, pointing towards Osama and Kyo. "While me and Aika will put some seeds at that side and lots of fertilizer so that they can grow fast and we can set it for , One more thing after you put the grass seeds use some fertilizer and some chakra for boast, we have to complete it within a week."

"Hai!"

They planted the seeds and the day was finished they went inside and had a long talk with the lady. They got to know that she had only one son who was out for business. And that the landlord was the owners of many lands near the mansion and he was also the owner of a company in Konoha.

"It's getting late you people should sleep its been long day no?" The lady said.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Sakura said, yawning.

They said goodnights and went to their rooms.

In the morning after eating breakfast they went to the garden and got to work. after sometime the lady came along with three maids who had trays and umberella in their hands.

"Ah! Miss what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see how you people do your work so I thought of sitting here all day watch your work because I had nothing else to do." The lady said

"Okay! It's no problem," Sakura.

"Well then ladies, please set these things up here so that we may not get in the way," The lady said.

Two men came and set up five chairs and a table then maids placed all the snacks on the table, an umberella was also opened. The genins watched them set with their jaws dropped.

"Good work! now kids if you get hungry just grab a snack from here, don't be hesitant at all," The lady said.

"Your so sweet, lady," Kyo said, looking at the lady with awe, then looking at the food.

"Thank you!" The lady said, smiling.

Kyo was going to grab a sandwich when Sakura came in front of him, bending to his eye level, she said "Kyo, Not now, we just had breakfast, start your work,"

"Hai~~" Kyo said, whining.

"Miss, which flowers do you want for this pillars?" Sakura asked.

"Ah! Redpassion flowers! They look really good!" The lady said, sipping her tea.

"Okay!" Sakura said.

Sakura and Aika planted seeds arount the pillars so that vines of redpassion flowers may grow out and then they would set it up. And after asking which flowers to grow from the lady they put seeds there, giving some chakra on the soil a little plants came out of the soil.

"Wow!" Kyo exclaimed.

"What are you a three-year old kid?" Osama said.

"No I'm not!" Kyo said.

"Che, baby," Osama said.

"big baby!" Kyo sad.

"bigger baby,"

"Humongous baby!"

"Alright stop!" Sakura said.

Just then a messenger bird landed on Sakura's arm. she took out the message and read it.

The message was:

_Sakura, this is me Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama is busy that is why I'm writing it, a plague has spread. Don't worry it did not spread in Konoha but a village near Konoha the leader there has asked for our help, that is why Tsunade-sama wants you to search for Yarrow herb, Elderflowers, Thyme and Sage. She wants you to leave that mission she'll sent another team for it you three should reach Konoha north gates tonight. You will leave in the morning with a team because if we don't cure it soon it will spread in konoha._

_Shikamaru_

Sakura called the genins back from their work.

"What is it Sakura sensie?" Kyo asked.

Sakura explained them the whole situation they agreed on packing up so that they could leave immediately. They went the lady and told her about it. After that they went to their rooms and packed their things up.

"Ah~ And I thought I could enjoy eating the landlord lady's snacks," Kyo said.

"You baka! there is a plague spreading and you only think of food," Aika said.

They left the mansion after saying goodbyes to the lady.

"Let's go!" Sakura ordered.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*NJ32*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**That's all folks! :D **_

_**I'll update soon because now I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :D**_


	9. Note

**Hi ppl!** **The truth is my college is starting and I will not be getting time to write stories so sorry ppl I'm discontinuing it or u could say pausing it for the mean time. If you ppl use wattpad please visit my account Animenerd326 or you could search Engaged to Sasuke Uchiha! I will update stories there. And maybe continue this story there :) Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favorting this story. And once again I'm really sorry :'( **


End file.
